


Spannung, Spiel und Joikolade

by DieLadi



Category: Fewjar (Band)
Genre: M/M, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Gleich drei Dinge auf einmal? Manchmal geht es eben doch ... Das dürfen Jako Joiko und Felix Denzer festsetllen.
Relationships: Jako/Felix





	Spannung, Spiel und Joikolade

**Author's Note:**

> Denzerüberraschung

Spannung, Spiel und Joikolade?

Das sind ja gleich drei Dinge auf einmal!

Das geht nun wirklich nicht!

Oder doch?

Na ja, wir können es versuchen.

Fangen wir mal mit der Spannung an.

Spannung

„Mönsch, Felix, nun mach es nicht so spannend!“  
„Geduld, Jako, Geduld.“  
Felix hatte Jako an der Hand und schlenderte mit ihm über den Weihnachtsmarkt.  
Hatte ihm schon einen Glühwein spendiert, und Crèpe mit Nutella (Jako liebte das.)  
Hatte ihm ein Lebkuchenherz gekauft mit einem schlichten aber wahren „Ich liebe Dich“ darauf.  
Sie waren nun ein Jahr lang schon ein Paar, und das „Ich liebe Dich“ war so wahr wie am ersten Tag.  
„Felix“, quengelte Jako, „nun sag schon endlich, was du vorhast!“  
Felix schmunzelte nur.  
Abwarten war eben nicht Jakos Stärke. Manchmal war er wie ein Kind, aber das gehörte eindeutig zu den Dingen, die Felix an ihm liebte.  
„Na komm, Jako.“  
Felix zog ihn zum Riesenrad.  
„Da rein?“. fragte Jako und seine Augen leuchteten.  
Felix nickte.  
Es war nicht voll, sie mussten nicht lange warten.  
Schließlich saßen sie in der Gondel. Die drehte ein paar Runden und sie genossen den Blick über die Stadt und den herrlich erleuchteten Markt.  
Schließlich blieb ihre Gondel ganz oben stehen und Felix nutzte den Moment.  
Ohne ein Wort zog er die kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche und hielt sie Jako hin.  
Der sah ihn fragend an, öffnete sie und schaute auf die zwei schmalen goldenen Ringe.  
„Jakob Joiko, willst du mich heiraten?“, fragte Felix.  
Jako schluckte.  
Er blinkerte eine Träne aus den Augen.  
„Ja“, hauchte er, „ja, Felix, und wie ich das will!“  
Und dann küssten sie sich.

Spiel

„Was zum Henker macht ihr da?“, fragte André. Er sah mit großen Augen und kopfschüttelnd zu, wie Felix Jako auf seinen Armen trug. Einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen, den anderen unter seinen Knien. So, wie man eine Braut über die Schwelle trägt. So trug Felix Jako über die Schwelle der WG.  
„Wie spielen Hochzeit“, sagte Felix.  
Jako kicherte.  
„Und mögt ihr euch vielleicht auch mal herablassen, zu erläutern, warum ihr das tut?“  
Jako und Felix grinste nur.  
„Soll das heißen, Jako, dass er dich endlich gefragt hat?“  
Jako nickte und strahlte.  
„Halleluja, endlich!“, sagte André, und sie lachten alle drei.

Joikolade

„Oh, Jako!“, stöhnte Felix.  
„Felix ... ich kann es kaum fassen, dass wie jetzt ein Ehepaar sind... verheiratet...“  
„Jako, ich bin so glücklich!“  
„Felix, ich auch!“  
Felix küsste Jako. Fest und stürmisch. Leidenschaftlich. Sein schöner, schlanker Mann wand sich unter ihm vor Verlangen.  
Seine Küsse waren süß wie...  
Felix knabberte an Jakos Brustwarzen und entlockte ihm damit seltsam gurrende Geräusche.  
Mmmhh das klang toll. So unsagbar sexy.  
Felix' Lippen wanderten weiter, nach unten.  
„Felix?“  
„Ja?“  
„Nicht, nicht so, heute. Ich will mit dir schlafen... bitte!“  
…  
…  
…  
„Oh ja, Felix, ja, bitte...“  
„Jako...“  
„Felix, es ist so geil, dich in mir zu spüren ... bitte beweg dich ...mehr ... ja, bitte … oh...“  
Felix war nicht mehr auf dieser Welt.  
Die Lust trug ihn ... in ferne Gefilde.  
„Jako, oh ... ich liebe dich ... ich will dich ... oh mein Gott!“  
…  
…  
…  
Es war geschehen, es war so wunderbar.  
Sie hatten sich geliebt, und es war so intensiv gewesen wie noch nie zuvor.  
Sie standen sich so nah wie nie zuvor.  
Himmel, und die Vorstellung, ein Leben lang mit Jako zusammen zu sein, und das Leben zu teilen, war so wunderschön.  
Weckte schon wieder Lust in ihm.  
Er knabberte erneut an Jako. Biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen.  
Jako ächzte halb überrascht und halb lustvoll.  
Felix' Zunge glitt über seinen Hals.

„Ich mag es, wie du schmeckst. Nichts auf der Welt schmeckt so wie du.  
Süß und würzig zugleich ... und nur für mich ... du bist ... du bist ... meine ... Joikolade!“  
Jako kicherte.  
„Und du, mein heißer Typ, bist für mich immer wieder eine perfekte Denzerüberraschung!“  
Sie sahen sich an.  
Lachten. Arm in Arm lagen sie und lachten.

Ja, so würde ihr Leben aussehen.

Spannung, Spiel und Joikolade.


End file.
